I Seem So Strong
by FanWriter83
Summary: Just like Lewis are also Bella and Rikki oversea's and Cleo is left behind. That's why she's also glad to hear Emma is back but then her life turns upside down. Charlotte also moves back but this time with a baby and claims Lewis is the dad, Emma acts differently and after a camping trip on Mako Kim shares the same secret as Cleo. And who is the mysterious stalker?
1. Alone

**Hey guys. Here is another H2o Just add water story and these one is mainly about Cleo:D English isn't my first language, so there might be a few mistakes, will re-upload the chapter soon I found a beta reader:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Alone<strong>

Cleo lies on her back in the pool, closing her eyes and wandered back to all the moments she shared with her closest friends. About the secret they shared, all the awkward moments they've had while hiding it from their family. The only ones they could trust were there boyfriends. But now she was totally alone.

A single tear left her eye when she thought back of the moment Rikki and Bella told her they've been accepted for an exchange study over seas. They all applied at the same time, but suddenly Cleo had to drop out because her dad wanted her to stay on the Gold Coast. Bella and Rikki also wanted to drop out, because they didn't want to go without her, but Cleo said she didn't wanted to be the one to stop them from what they really wanted. Just like the time Lewis was accepted for a study in America and she told him to take it.

Cleo sighed deeply and another tear went down her cheek thinking about Lewis. Lewis, her boyfriend. Her man and the one she could tell everything. Lewis was still in America to finish his study, which will be in a few days. Her heart jumped up thinking of him being back where he belonged.

Slowly she opens her eyes looking straight up into the cone of the volcano, noticing it was already getting dark. Dad and Sam probably must been wandering where she was. Cleo rubbed away her tears, flipped over and dove under water, swimming quickly back to mainland.

* * *

><p>As quite as she could, Cleo put the key in the front door and turned it, opening the door slowly and listens. She really didn't want either dad or Sam hearing her, because like always her dad started to interrogate her.<p>

Cleo didn't hear anything, so probably her dad and Sam weren't home. Cleo walked inside, closing the door behind her before she quickly went upstairs to her bedroom. Just in time because she could hear Kim coming in through the backdoor.

Cleo plopped with her laptop on to her bed and started a Skype conversation with Bella and Rikki.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Cleo asked, soon their faces appeared in her screen. She tried to hold back her tears, which was really hard but she managed.

"Exhausted" Rikki replied and put up one of her tired faces. "I still don't understand why I even applied to this. It's really hard and now I also took a job to cover the rent."

"We both took a job" Bella corrected her roommate and laughed. "We really miss you Cleo and really wanted you to be here to share the experience with us."

"Yeah, I know" Cleo replied, wrapping her hair into a pony tail. "But I'm happy for you guys so enjoy as much as you can."

"We try so hard but still failing" Rikki said and sticks out her tongue. "I'm really sorry, Cleo, but I've got to run. My shift starts in five minutes."

"Bye, Rikki" Cleo said and waved, watching how her friend left the room through the door behind Bella.

"But how are you?" Bella asked and Cleo focus her attention back to her other friend.

"Fine, I just miss you guys a lot" Cleo replied and sniffed a bit. "But hey, I have to stop talking because Kim is already shouting me so I have to make dinner, like usual."

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Bella smiled politely. "Rikki is a terrible cook so I'm the one who's always do the cooking here."

Cleo started to laugh. She remembered exactly the moment Rikki tried to make toast for her and burned it completely.

"Well, I have to go" Cleo said again, rolling her eyes when Kim yelled her name again. Both friends waved at each other before closing the Skype conversation. Cleo sighed deeply and was about to leave her room when she received a text on her cellphone.

Quickly she grabbed it from her nightstand and looked at her phone, noticing she got a text from Emma. Her heart jumped up in excitement when she read the message.

Hey, Cleo. Meet me at Mako Island.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think so far:D<strong>


	2. Emma's back

**Hi guys, Here is the second chapter of this story:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Emma's back<strong>

'Hey, Cleo. Meet me at Mako Island.' Cleo reads on her phone and her heart jumps up in excitement. This means she's no longer alone. Emma, the girl she befriend with when she was about 8 years old, moved away with her parents to traveling around the world when she was 17 years old finally returned to the Gold Coast.

It was nighttime but Cleo is always in for a midnight swim and apparently Emma remembered that. Maybe also because Emma enjoyed them herself.

From downstairs Kim yells for Cleo again, probably because she wants something from Cleo and not really in the mood to find out what that was, Cleo climbs through her bedroom window. Quickly and quietly she runs across the backyard towards the canal and jumps in the water, speeding her way towards Mako Island to meet Emma.

"Emma, are you here?" Cleo asks soon her head pops up on the surface of the pool. Cleo scopes the cave with her eyes until they fall onto a familiar face. Her eyes meet Emma's, who slowly steps towards the pool and sits down beside it so they are a bit more on the same eye level.

Cleo noticed Emma had changed a bit, but only her looks. Instead of her long blonde hair, which she always had tied in a ponytail, she had short hair. It was still blonde and also Emma was a bit more tanned then Cleo remembered. But after spending time on a boat it was more than logical, right?

But her eyes and smile hadn't changed at all. They were still warm and comforting.

"Rikki always takes her time, right" Emma says glancing from her watch to the entrance behind Cleo. "I've texted her as well, but apparently she's not happy to see me."

"Well, Rikki is studying over sea's. Didn't she tell you?" Cleo places her arms on the poolside, making sure not to splash Emma while doing so. She remembered Emma hated it to transform when she's not in the water.

"Maybe she did. I haven't read my emails for days because of no internet access."

Emma glances at Cleo's tail, which floats behind her in the water and her eyes turn sad. It's like she's wandering away, forgetting Cleo was even there. A single tear falls down her cheek and she quickly rubs it away.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Cleo asked, looking up with a worried look while Emma rubs more tears from her face. "You can tell me."

"No, I can't" Emma sobs and tried to avoid Cleo's eyes.

"Yes you can" Cleo insisted and places her hand on her best friends leg, who immediately backs away. "Emma, what's wrong?"

Now Cleo really gets worried. Emma didn't like transforming on land, but this was a bit over reacted. She could always jump in the water in time.

"Maybe it's better if you just go" Emma said, walking away from the pool and stands still on the opposite of the cave, still not turning around.

"No, I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong" Cleo replies, looking at the back of her friend. "We are friends, why won't you tell..." Suddenly Cleo realizes what maybe might be wrong.

Right before Emma backed away from her hand, some droplets hit Emma's skin. Just right above her shoe and Emma hadn't wiped it off. And that was more than ten seconds ago, right?

"Emma" Cleo says softly, trying to push herself to say what she thought might be wrong with her friend. "You didn't..."

Suddenly Emma starts to cry harder and her entire body shocks while she did. Tears fall down her eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop them. Why is Cleo so smart? And why does she always notice things?

Knowing that she couldn't hide it any longer for her friend, Emma turns around slowly, meeting Cleo's teary eyes.

"How?" Cleo says softly, not even louder than a whisper.

Emma doesn't reply, just sits down beside the pool again and wriggles with her yellow tank top. For minutes they just sit there, both crying, both not knowing what to say.

"You can tell me" Cleo whispers', breaks the silence. She really wants to know what happened so she could help her friend with coping it.

"Scotland." Emma sighs in deeply, rubbing some more tears away and looks straight in her best friends worried eyes. "I was there with my family and it was a full moon. I wasn't careful enough, saw the moon through the curtains and..."

Emma swallows a few times like she was trying to push herself to say it.

"Next thing I remember is that I woke up in my bed the next morning. I wanted to go for a morning swim, but when I dove in the water nothing happened. My tail didn't appear."

Again she bursts into an uncontrollable crying and even Cleo realized she cried as well. Again, for minutes they just sat there. Not knowing what to say or do.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the second chapter. I know it was a bit short but please let me know what you think so far by review:D<strong>


	3. Kim got a secret friend

**Hi guys, thank you so much for the many reviews, fav and follows, they mean a lot. Here is the next chapter in this story, enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Kim got a secret friend<strong>

It's a sunny morning and the sun beams brightly through Kim's bedroom curtains, waking her up. Slowly she turns to her other side, yawns and pulls her covers back so she can step out of her bed. In the bathroom next to her room she can hear her older sister Cleo sing while she's taking a bath. Well, singing. Everyone who knew Cleo also knew she couldn't sing.

Kim rolled her eyes, stands up from her bed, deciding to grab a breakfast first before she would go take a bath. Also that way she hadn't listen to her sisters wrecked singing.

Kim walks down the stairs up to the living room where her stepmother Sam tells her she's got a letter. Kim was totally surprised, since no-one ever wrote her a letter. Curiously she opens it and reads the only sentence that was written on the paper.

_Your sister Cleo has a secret._

"Tell me something I don't know" Kim mutters to herself, putting the paper back in the envelop. She knew Cleo and her friends kept a secret from her, but what it was she couldn't put her finger on. Many times she tried, though she never found out what it was.

Kim sighs deeply, wondering who the person might be and how he or she knew about Cleo. Most importantly, did this person also know what that secret was?

Kim decided to let it rest for a while, especially since she and some her friends were about to camp for a few days on Mako Island. She was excited about it but there was only one down side. Her dad had told her she could only go if Cleo came with her.

Both Cleo and Kim complained about the whole idea. Kim wanted finally to be threatened like an adult and Cleo, well Cleo couldn't really give a reason beside the fact she wasn't in the mood. But Don wouldn't listen and Kim just had to accept Cleo was coming with her.

Quickly she puts the envelop away when she hears Cleo coming downstairs. She didn't want her to see the letter, because she would start asking heaps of questions. If her sister wasn't honest about her secret, why would she tell hers?

"You want breakfast, Kim?" Sam asks, placing some plates on the breakfast table.

"No, I think I will take that bath first" Kim replies, turns around and walks back up stairs. Slowly she steps into the bathroom, fills the tub and steps in the warm water. Soon she's really relaxed and soon she doesn't think about the letter anymore. All she wanted for now was taking a bath and then go camping with her friends. Even if it meant Cleo was there as well.

Cleo grabs her stuff together and leave for work when Sam calls her name and tells her she's got a letter. Like Kim was she surprised as well. Especially since her friends only texted her. Curiously she opens the letter and reads the only sentence that was written on it.

_Kim knows you got a secret_

Cold chills runs down her spines, wondering what this person was saying. Most importantly, who was this person and knew this person she's a mermaid.

Quickly she folds the letter back together and puts it back into the envelop. Maybe it was better to go talking with Emma first before heading to work. Maybe Emma could come with her and protect her. She really didn't want to get exposed in the marine park while training Ronnie the dolphin.

* * *

><p>As fast as she can, Cleo runs towards Emma's house, making sure no-one was following her and knocks the door. It doesn't take long for Emma to open and lets her in. On her way up to Emma's bedroom she notice all Emma's bags and suitcases where still tossed onto the floor in the hallway, which she found really strange.<p>

"Yeah, sorry about the rubbish" Emma says, noticing Cleo's questioned look. "I hadn't found the time to put it away."

"And I was thinking all that time you were a cleaning freak" Cleo said, smiles and sits down onto the bed.

"I was" Emma replied smiling and sits down beside Cleo. "During the journey I learned to loosen up a bit and this is the results. But your right, I really have to put it away."

"I'll help you" Cleo replies, grabs one of the suitcases and opens it. "But there is also something I have to tell you."

While Cleo and Emma are unpacking all Emma's suitcases, Cleo tells her everything about the letter and what it said. Also Emma starts to get worried and wonders who possibly could be the person who wrote it.

"Is there any change you weren't careful at the Marine Park and got splashed?" Emma asks, putting the rest of her stuff away and sits down beside Cleo who immediately starts shaking her head in reply. "Or maybe someone saw you at the beach then?"

"As far as I know I was careful and no-one was around when I get out the water. You know hardly anyone knows about the 'secret fishing spot'. But I think that's the least of my worry's I mean… Kim and I are camping with some of her friends at Mako."

"You what!" Emma exclaims, narrowing her eyebrows. "Do you really think that's an good idea?"

"I know it's not" Cleo replies and tears start to well up in her eyes and soon falls down her cheeks. "I tried to say no but dad doesn't want to listen. I have no other choice then go."

"What if you tell you don't feel well" Emma suggests, looking questioned at her friend and wraps her arm around her for comfort. "And then I will go with Kim to Mako instead."

Cleo looks up in surprise. "Are you sure your willing to do that for me?" Cleo asks and rubs a few tears from her cheek. "I mean… will it be save for you to go?"

"I see no reason why not" Emma replies and smiles comforting at her friend. "I mean… it's not that I will turn into a mermaid after get splashed."

"Yeah, I know. But wouldn't be a bit awkward for you. Being there on your own and with no backup."

"I will be fine" Emma says with an insistent look on her face. "As long you are save."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Cleo is on her way to the Marine Park, feeling so much better after her talk with Emma. She didn't have to go camping with Kim anymore and all she had to do now was being on guard. Working with dolphins was already dangerous enough on its own, but now there was someone who knew her secret. This person could also be at the Marine park, lurking somewhere until she gets splashed.<p>

Quickly Cleo shakes the whole stalker idea out of her head and walks over to Ronnie's pool. The always so happy dolphin greets her by splashing some water towards her. Cleo, always expecting this greet quickly backs away from the water.

"You know you can't do that" Cleo says smiling and the dolphin throws his ball towards with her with his tail. Cleo ducks away while giggling. Ronnie always knew what would cheer her up.

"careful. You don't know who might see you" Cleo heard a familiar voice say and immediately she turns around. Cold chills run down her spine after seeing the face where the voice belonged to.

"Charlotte!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the third chapter, let me know what you think so far:D I love reviews and they let me write faster:D<strong>


End file.
